The present invention relates to a metrology calibration technology of an electron-beam system, and more specifically to a standard component for calibration in an electron-beam system, such as a high-accuracy electron-beam metrology system, used in a production process such as of semiconductor integrated circuits, and an electron-beam system using it.
In recent years, the semiconductor elements advance in microfabrication increasingly, and accordingly higher-accuracy metrology control management is needed. Therefore, in the field of semiconductor manufacture, metrology control management that uses an electron-beam metrology system based on the scanning electron microscope is practiced. Measurement accuracy of this metrology control management is determined by scale-factor calibration accuracy of the scanning electron microscope.
However, when higher scale-factor measurement is performed in response to microfabrication of semiconductor devices, because a visual field of the scanning electron microscope becomes a narrow area, a pattern of a standard component with which the scale-factor calibration is performed is required for minuteness comparable to or higher than semiconductor patterns. On the other hand, as a calibration component with minuteness of a pitch size of 100 nm or less, a superlattice sample as shown in Misumi et al., a paper No. 1091 of the Japan Society for Accuracy Engineering, Spring convention, Academic Lecture Meeting Technical Digest in 2006 fiscal year is proposed.